The girl he left behind
by molly3105
Summary: Steve Rogers had forgotten all about her until a young woman landed in his arms and that is when a secret that only a few people knew about comes to light. Steve Rogers is a dad, and Steve learns that his granddaughter might have been dating Tony Stark around the time she got pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Amelia Rogers didn´t know how long she had been staring at the memorial that was on the wall in the lobby of SHIELD headquarter. it had been made to show respect to the men and women that had given their lives for their country through out the years. She took a deep breath as she walked closer to the wall as she reach out her hand so she could place the palm of her hand over one of the stars.

"Happy birthday." She whispered as tears felt down her cheek." I miss you."

She moved her hands away form the star as she wipe the tears that had fallen away with the back of her hand as she was turning to walk away when she bumped into a man and the force from the man was so strong that Amelia lost her footing, she felt herself start to fall backwards.

"I got you." She heard a soft man´s voice say and she felt a set of strong arms around her, She looked into the blue eyes of the man that had caught her.

"Tessa?" The man said with a look of shock written all over his face as he looked down at the woman he held in his arms.

"Amelia." She didn´t know why she felt the need to tell the man her name but she could see by the look on the man´s face that she need to tell him that she was not this Tessa person.

But it was like he was not hearing her as he kept staring at her. Amelia started to get uncomfortable as soon as she felt the man tightened his hold on her." I am sorry, but can you let go of me?" Amelia asked hoping she sounded more strong then scared.

"Steve."

Amelia sees a red-haired woman walking up behind the man and she placed a hand on Steve´s elbow." Steve let her go." The woman said with a hard tone in her voice.

Steve could not believe what he was seeing as he stared at the woman he held in his arms and Steve heard himself say Tessa´s name again.

"My name is Amelia." The woman said as she tried to move out of the hold he had on her.

Steve shook his head cause of course she could not be Tessa, his Tessa had died a long time ago, but for a second he through she was alive."I am sorry." Steve said as he quickly let go of the woman, who took a scared step backwards as she looked at the woman before she hurried past him and the woman as she pushed other agent out of her way as she hurried out of the building.

"Steve are you okay?" He heard Natasha ask him and he could here the worried tone in her voice as he turned around to look at her.

"Yeah, yeah i just though i knew her." Steve said as he quickly turns his head to the memorial for a second before he turned his head back, hoping to see the woman but she was already gone.

"Who is Tessa?" Natasha asked feeling confused cause she had never heard Steve talk about a woman named Tessa before and she knew it could not be a woman from this time, cause in the two years she had known Steve, he had never showed interest in a woman before so that could only mean one thing but the name that fell from Steve´s lips made her eyes go wide.

"Tess Marie Richards."

"When Natasha had been working for the red room she had heard stories about her and most of the people she had worked with fear her cause once she had her eyes set on you, she never stopped until she found you or worse killed you.

"What?" Steve asked with a frown showing on his forehead as he sees the far away look on Natasha´s face.

"It is nothing. Come one Fury need to talk to us." She said, turning around but as she did she felt Steve grab a hold of her elbow as he pulled her to a stop as he turned her around.

"You have heard that name before, haven´t you !?" Steve asked and he felt the anger within him bubbling to the surface as he sees her looking anywhere but a him." Tell me!" Steve yelled so loud that the people that was walking past them had stopped to see what was going on between the captain and former assassin.

"Don´t do this here." Natasha begged him as she looked around at the people that were watching them as the waked past them.

"So you have heard the name before?" Steve asked as he let go of her elbow as he waited for her to answer him.

Natasha was about to answer him when she sees Rumlow walking into the lobby." Not here." Natasha said as she nodded her head towards the elevators.

Steve turned his head with a confused look as to what had Natasha spooked and the only familiar face he sees is Rumlow and the man nodded his head as he sees Steve staring at him as he walked towards the members of his team that is waiting for him.

"Steve." He hears Natasha calling out his name and he turns his head to see her holding the elevator doors opened for him.

Steve walks across the lobby, nodding his head to the people that greeted him as he walked towards the elevator." Where are we going?" Steve asked as he stepped inside the elevator.

"You need to talk to Fury." Natasha said as she turned her head to look at him as the elevator doors closed.

"Tessa Richards." Steve said as he walked into Fury´s office.

"Who?" Nick asked with a fake confused look showing on his face cause he knew who Tessa Richards was.

"Steve meet her down in the lobby as she was leaving the memorial wall." Natasha said, closing the door behind her.

"So you guys already know who the woman is?" Steve asked, folding his arms across his chest as he waited for one of them to answer his question.

Nick reach his hand out and opened his a draw and reach inside for the file he had been hidden there for the past 1 year and a part of Nick. He pulled out a file and placed it on the top of the desk. Steve looked down the second the file hit the desk.

"What is project Icarus?" Steve asked with a confused look on his face as he looked down and he was about to opened the file when he sees Natasha quickly looking towards Fury and he didn´t like the look she was given him.

"What was that?" Steve asked as he waved hand between the two of them and he could see by the look on their faces that there was something that they were not telling him.

"I think he should know." Natasha said as she folded her arms as she looked over at Steve before turning back to Fury.

"Know what?" Steve asked as he turned his head to Natasha to find her looking back at him with a sad look on her face.

Nick leaned back against his chair as he turned his head towards Natasha to see the knowing look she was sending his way. "In 1950s Shield knew that they had to do something with what was left of red skulls that worked through out Europe so Shield did something that had never been done before, they sent every day people into the field and it turned out to be some of the best thing Shield had ever done-"

"What does that have to with Tessa?" Steve asked not knowing where he was going with any of this cause the Tessa he remembered could never hurt a fly and that was just one of the many reason why Steve love her.

"One of them was a woman named Tessa Richards." Nick said as he leaned forwards in his chair as he reach out for the file and opened it and pointed his finger down at the picture that attached to the file.

Steve felt the wind was knocked out of him as he turned his head so he could look down at the face that belonged to one of his oldest friends. Steve took the file into his hand and looked down at the file and he could not believe what he was reading.

"Tessa was apart of Shield and no one told me about this!" Steve asked with anger showing on his face as he looked between they two of them cause when he had woken up they had told him she had died years ago.

"That is cause we didn´t know anything about this until a year ago when an agent were looking through some files that a Shield team had found hidden in an old safe house somewhere in Europa.

"A year!" Steve yelled not believing what he was hearing.

"Look at the next pages." Nick told him.

Steve turned to the next pages." Agent Tessa Marie Richards, Missing in action may 6. 1960. I don´t understand?" Steve looked up at Fury with a confused look on his face.

"And from what i read, your friend was one of the best foreign agents they had working for Shield at the time until she when missing as you just read. But now we know she didn´t when missing and that is thanks to her." Nick said as he reach into the desk draw again and pulled out another file.

Steve took the file into his hands and opened it and saw the picture of the woman from lobby staring back at him, Steve picked Tessa´s file up and looked back and forth the pictures.

"Her name is Amelia Rogers." Nick said, pausing cause he was about to chance Steve´s live forever." She is your great granddaughter Cap."


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you say?" Steve asked not believing what he was hearing.

"She is your Great granddaughter."

"That is not possible." What Steve was going to say next died on his lips as he remembered everything that had happened the day before he had left for the war.

"Cap?" Nick sees the far away look on Steve´s face and he know the man needs to process what he had just been told.

"She..I...She never told me." Steve said with a sadness showing all over his face cause he was a father and he never knew.

"Tessa gave birth to a baby girl in 1945." Nick told him as he quickly looked towards Natasha cause they both knew that what he was going to ask about next and that would brake the poor man.

"Where is she now?" Steve asked.

"Cap, you-"

"I have a daughter and i-"

"I am sorry Steve." Nick said with a sad look on his face." She died 5 years ago."

"What?" Steve said, but the voice that left his lips sounded more like a small child´s as he looked between Natasha and and Fury."

"But you said that woman from the lobby was my great granddaughter?" Steve yelled as he pointed a finger behind him as he tried to kept is temper in check but he was having a hard time cause he had just found out he had a daughter. A daughter he would never get to meet.

"That is because your daughter had a Daughter of her own." Nick said as he leaned in over the table so he could reach the file that was laying on the other end of his desk and he turned the pages." Her name is Ella Maire Rogers , that is your granddaughters name and she is Amelia´s mother.

"What is it?" Natasha asked seeing the look Steve had given Nick when he had heard the name Ella.

"Tessa´s younger sister, her name was Ella." Steve said as he picked up the files and walked out of Fury´s office.

"Steve!" Natasha was about to walk after him when Fury told her to give him some time alone.

...2 days later...

Amelia Rogers moved a hand over her eyes to shield them from the sunlight as she looked up at the old building that had belonged to her great grandmother for the past 50 years, but the rest of the family had not known about it until a few years before. Amelia´s great grandmother had past away and she had left the building to her daughter, Amelia´s mom.

Her mother had told their lawyer that the building could burn to the ground for all she cared and it had left Amelia´s grandmother in tears and not a word was spoken about it again. But Amelia could not let it go, so she had when behind her mom´s back and she bought the building herself cause it had only set her back 100,000. Thank god for that trust fund that had been set up to her and her sisters when they were kids. Amelia had always wondered who it was that had made a trust fund with so much money in it for her and her sisters, but as when from a kid to a young woman she stopped caring about who it was cause it had made all their lives that much easier, but with the dead of her great grandmother and the big fight between her mom and grandmother, she began to wonder again and she knew that the building she was looking up at had the answers she was looking for.

"Here goes nothing." She told herself as she looked both ways before she walked across the road as she reach her hand inside the handbag she was carried around her arm, taking out the key to the building and as she reach the other side she walked up the front steps of the building, stopping as she looked down at the key that was laying in the palm of her hand.

She let out a nervous sigh as she moved the key inside the lock and she was about to turn the door handled when her cell phone ring, she moved her other hand inside the pocked of her jacked and looked down to see who was calling her cause her mom had been calling her for the past two days and she really didn´t want to talk after the fight they had.

"What do you find?" Amelia asked as she answered the call.

"Well, hello to you too." A woman´s voice said on the other end of the call.

"Hello. What did you find?" Amelia asked as she turned key and pushed the door open with her other hand.

"Ames, you sure you want to do this?" The woman´s voice asked.

Amelia closed the door behind and a frown found it way onto her face as she heard the nervous tone to her best friends voice." What is it?" Amelia asked as she looked at the doors that was going all the way down the hall and she though they most have been apartments once upon a time.

"Before i tell you what i found you need to be sure you want to go down this road?"

"Alice, tell me." Amelia asked as she walked down the hallway and she sees a staircase that would lead her up to the first floor of the building.

"I don´t know why she brought it but." Alice stopped what she was going to say, letting out a sigh before she continued." She lived there in the 40s."

"No that can´t be right?" Amelia said with a confused look on her face." Grams has lived her whole life-"

"I found the building records from the late 30s and a girl named Tessa Richards lived there."

"Tessa Richards is a common name, there must have been-"

"Apartment 10 B. House hold Kenneth and Rose Richards. Two kids Ella and Tessa Richards."

Amelia turned around on the staircase and sat down, rubbing a hand over her eyes as she listen to what Alice was telling, closing her eyes cause she had just found out that all the stories her grandmother had had told her it was all a lie.

"Honey, you still with me?" Alice asked.

"She lied to me."

"Who?"

"My grandmother." Amelia said as she wiped away the tear that had falling down her cheek." What apartment did you say they lived in?" She asked as she placed her hand on the railing so she could get back on her feet.

"Apartment 10 B, It should be on the first floor. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"She have been lying to me, my whole life and i want to know why." Amelia said as she walked up the stairs and she felt like she had the air knocked out of her as she sees apartment 10 B is right in front of her.

"Thanks Alice." Amelia said, ending the call as she kept her eyes on the apartment door.

Outside the apartment building a man was standing across the street, looking up the building with a cell phone against his ear as he waited for the person he wanted to talk to wound answer his call.

"Pierce." a man´s voice said as he answered the call.

"You wanted to know who brought the building?" The man said as he turned and walked down the street

"Who?"

"Tessa Richards great granddaughter"

"Let me guess which one." The man said." Amelia."

"If she is a cut red head then yeah." The man said stopped walking as he heard Pierce laughing on the other end." What is so funny?"

"If she brought the building that means they never told her, who she really is."

"And that is?" The man asked annoyed cause he had spend the past day watching this old building and all he wanted now was a beer and a good night´s sleep.

"Phoenix."

The man stopped walking and turned his head over his shoulder as he looked back at the building." Should i go back and follow her?"

"No, i need you back here."

"But, we have been looking for the Phoenix for years-"

"I need you back here Rumlow." Pierce said with a hard tone to his voice." She is not going anywhere any time soon." He said before ending the call.


	3. Chapter 3

When Amelia walked inside the apartment that her great grandmother had lived in she didn´t know what to expect. She didn´t expect to find a shoe box hidden under a loose floor board in one of the bedrooms. She opened the moved the lid of the shoe box and sees it was filled with old pictures and news paper clippings but what got her attention was the piece of paper that was folded together and she reach her hand inside and took it out unfolded it to see it was a birth certificate belong to her grandmother. Amelia felt her legs give away from under her as she read the fathers name on the birth certificate she held in her hands. **Steve Rogers from Brooklyn, New York**.

Amelia shook her head cause the only reason her great grandmother would be hide her grandmothers birth certificate was if Steven Rogers was who she through he was. Amelia was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard someone stepping on the lose floor board she had step one as she had, walking up the stairs.

Amelia quickly reach her hand behind her back as she pulled out a gun and pointed it towards the door before she had even turned around to see who it was and she so wished she hadden cause she was now face to face with Captain America himself.

"Leave!" Amelia said as she looked at the captain who stood there with his hand up in surrender as he stared at her.

"I didn´t know." Steve said as he took a step closer to the girl who was his great granddaughter, but he stopped in his tracks as she clocked the gun as she got to her feet.

"I wouldn´t do that if i was you." Steve heard Natasha saying from behind him and he quickly turned his head to see she was pointing a gun at the girl.

"Natasha don´t!" Steve said as he held out his hand to Natasha as he tuned back to look at the girl and his heart broke for the girl as he sees tears were now running down her cheeks as she looked at him with hatred on her face.

"So it is true?" Amelia asked as she held the birth certificate up in her hand, Amelia felt a pain inside of her body as she sees the empty look the captain was given her as he looked up at the birth certificate." Or you just didn´t care?" She said as she felt some kind of pleasure by the pained look he gave her as he looked up at her.

"I didn´t know." Steve told her, hoping she could see the truth on his face, but his hope was a lose cause when he saw her crumple the piece of paper she held in her hand and threw it at him.

"Her name was Sarah Rogers, but to me it was always Richards, guess grams didn´t want anything to do with you after you." Amelia said as she rubbed a hand over the pain she felt close to her heart.

Natasha who had been watching what was going on in front of her eyes saw the painted look on Amelia´s face as she rubbed a hand over her heart." You okay?" She asked as she lowered her gun.

"Of course i am not okay!" She yelled as she turned her head to the red-haired woman she remembered seeing in the lobby a few days ago." I just found out that my great grandfather is the great captain America." she said with a laugh as she pointed her hand towards Steve.

"Tessa never told me about about Sarah, if she had i would have taken care of them and Tessa wound have known that." Steve said cause he already felt bad about losing contact with Tessa after he became Captain America.

Before Steve could do or say anything else he felt some kind of force pushing him back and the force was so strong that he felt his back breaking through the wall and he found himself face down on the floor out side the apartment and loud voices could be heard inside the apartment and a few second later Steve heard a loud crash and he looked up to see Amelia running past him with a scared look on her face.

"Amelia." Steve called out as he tried to get to his knees to get to her but by the time he had gotten back on his feet he heard the front door of the building being closed.

"What the hell just happened?" Steve heard Natasha asking him.

"I don´t know but i am going to find out." Steve said as he turned to see Natasha rubbing a hand over her forehead.

...that same day, somewhere else...

Ella was moving the champagne glass she held in her hands up to her lips as she waited for her mom and daughter to finish up with their business when she heard a voice she had hoped to forget, whisper into her ear

"It´s been to long." The voice belonging to Tony Stark said.

"Tony." Ella said as she turned around to look at the mans she had loved a long time ago." How are you? Good it seams."

"I am good, what about you.

"I am fine." She said, lifting her champagne glass to her lips as she looked around the room as she looked for mother and daughter, hoping to find them cause she had enough problems without haven her mother going at it with Tony and she knew that would happen if she saw him.

"So are you here alone?" Tony asked with a frown showing his is face as he sees her looking at something over his shoulder, he turned to see Jane Richards standing beside a young blond-haired woman. Tony raised his champagne glass in greeting as he sees the older woman looking his way.

"She still doesn´t like me very much dose she?" Tony asked as he turned back around to look at Karen.

"No, so if you would excuse me." Karen said hoping to get to her mother but all hope went out of the door as she sees her mother walking towards them with a angry look on her face.

"Mom don´t." Karen begged as she placed her hand on her mother arm to stop her from losing her temper cause lately her temper gotten the better of her and that always ended with her losing control of her power and after everything that had happened in new York with the avengers and people finding out about inhumans. The Richards family had tried so hard to keep their family power a secret and it was mostly because her grandmother didn´t want people to know how she had gotten her powers.

They Richards family had so many secret that if they every came out to the world the would never had a moment to them self and Ella always told herself that is why she had never her daughters the truth about who their great grandfather was and who Amelia´s biological father and by the look on her mother face as she stared Tony down one of them was about to come into the light.

"Mom not here, please." Ella begged her mom, she closed her eyes in fear as her mom pulled her arm out of her grab and walk towards Tony.

"Hello Miss Richards, it is so lovely to see you-" Ella heard Tony say before she heard someone being slapped, followed by her mom´s angry voice, opening her eyes she sees that people had turned around to see what what was going on.

"I through your dad had raised you better." Sarah said as she looked him up and down with a disappointed look on her face.

"Dear old dad was not around much." Tony said cause she of all people should know that he through, since his dad spend half his time with his work or with the Richards.

"He didn´t teach you to be a dead beat dad."She yelled.

"Mom, we are leaving." Ella said as she grabbed her mom by the elbow and pulled her through the crowd of people that were looking at them with confused looks on their faces as to what had just happened.

"He needed to know." .

"No, mom he didn´t-" Ella felt a hand grab her arm and she was turned around by an angry looking Tony.

"What the hell is she talking about?" He asked as he held his hand out towards Sarah.

"Tony-"

"You lied to me, didn´t you !"." He said as he held up his hand to stop her from telling him anymore lies cause he remembered asking her when he found out she had gotten pregnant if it was his and she had told him no before she had walked out of the house they shared and he never heard anything or seeing her over the past 32 years.

Ella was about to answer him when she heard her youngest daughter call out her name, turning around she sees Kira coming towards them with a worried look on her face.

"Mom, it´s Amelia, she doesn´t sound good." Kira said as she reach out for cell phone for her mom to take it from her hand.

Ella pulled her hand out of the hold Tony had on her as she walked towards her daughter and takes the cell phone and moved it to her ear." Amelia what is wrong?"

"Did you know?" Ella hear Amelia asking her and she can hear she had been crying from the sound of her voice.

"Did i know what?" Ella asked, feeling confused as to what she was talking about.

"Is that her?" She heard Tony asking her.

Ella turned around as she opened her mouth to tell Tony to shut up when she heard the painted groan Amelia let out." Baby what is wrong?" Ella asked as she turned her head towards her mom with a scared look showing on her face.

"Something is wrong with me mom." Ella heard Amelia said, but what scared her the most was she sounded like she did when she was a kid and sick from the power that was trying to be released, but she had kept the power down by the help of Hank Pym.

"tell me?" Ella said as she waved her hand towards her mom, telling her to come to her as she held the cell phone in her hand for her mom to hear as well.

"It feels like my body is on fire." She said as she tried to catch her breath." It feels like i can´t breath."

"Baby are you around any people?" Ella asked as she looked up at her mom to see she had the same scared look on her face as she looked down at the cell phone in her hand.

"I tell you i can´t breath and you ask me if i am around any people." She heard Amelia letting out a dry laugh.

"Baby answer your mother." Sarah said in a soft tone to her voice.

"Did you know he was your dad grandma?"

Sarah and Ella looked at each other with a shocked look on their faces." Who?" Sarah asked as she closed her eyes, hoping this was a bad dream.

"Steve Rogers, or should i say Captain America."

"What!" Tony yelled with his hand out to the sided as he heard the name of his long lost daughters great grandfather." Cap is your grandfather?" Tony said not believing what he was hearing.

"Shut up for a minuet Tony!" Ella said as she pointed her finger towards him.

"Did you know? And i want the truth." Amelia said through the phone that all three grown ups was now looking down at.

"I wont ask again."

"Yes." Sarah said as she looked up at her daughter and the next thing they all heard was Amelia letting out a heart breaking scream before the phone died.

"Oh, god." Sarah said as she moved her hands over her mouth to stop the cry that was in the back of her throat.

"What the hell just happened?" Tony asked as he pointed a finger down at the phone.

"We have to find her." Sarah said as she reach a shaking hand out towards her daughter.

"What the hell just happened to my kid!" Tony yelled as he tried to get both women´s attention.

"You have to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Tony asked, looking between both women.

"Have you ever hear the story about the phoenix?" Ella asked him.

"Are we talking about the phoenix from Greek mythology?"

"Yes."

"You want to know the reason your dad spend so much time with my mother?" Sarah asked him." It was because when my mother was working for Shield during the war she was caught by the red skulls and the experiment on her but she got away from them and you want to know how?." Sarah asked as pushed her finger hard against Tony´s chest.

"She got so scared one day and she caught on fire and killed all of them and your dad found her a few days later alone in a field. Your dad was trying to help her keep her powers under control and that is what is happening to Amelia right now so can we fight about this another time?"

"I can find her." Tony said as looked between the two women.

"How?" Ella asked as she turned as Tony moved his hands out and placed a hand on each women´s back and they walked towards the car he had waiting for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia opened her eyes to see she was staring at a ceiling and frown found his way onto her face cause remembered being on the field and the pain and fire, she rubbed a hand over her eyes and that is when she heard a beeping sound coming from somewhere, turning her head and she realized the beeping sound was coming from a heart monitor. She lifted her hand up to see an IV drop was on top of her hand along with a clamp attach to one of her fingers. Amelia let out a tired sigh, the door opened and she sees her mom and grandma walking in, seeing Amelia and they both smiled lightly at her.

"Mom?" Amelia said with a confused look on her face as she looked between her mom and grandma.

"Hey baby." Ella said at she walked closer to the bed, leaning in over the bed so she could place a kiss on Amelia´s forehead." Are you alright?"

"What happened?" Amelia asked as she tried to sit up but she fall back down as she felt a sharp pain on her stomach and she moved her hand down to touch the place where the pain was coming from, she felt something was underneath they hospital gown she was dressed in.

"You need to relax baby." Ella said as she placed a hand on her knee for comfort as she sat down on the side of the bed and she hoped Amelia could not see the fear she was trying to hide but she knew Amelia saw right true her as she raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to me and don´t lie." She said as she moved her hand between her mom and grandma.

"Honey you just woke up." Sarah said as she walked up behind her daughter as she looked down at her granddaughter and she felt her heart break by the scared look on her Amelia´s face.

"How long as i been a sleep?" Amelia asked feeling annoyed with both women cause they were not answering her questions.

"Amelia-"

"Why wont you answer my questions." Amelia yelled as as she moved a hand over her mouth as she started to coughing cause all of the sudden it was getting harder and harder for her to breath.

"Baby are you okay?" Ella asked with a scared look on her face as she sees Amelia trying to catch her breath and she quickly looked over her shoulder so she could look at her mom." Stay with Amelia i am going to find the doctor." Ella said as she turned back to Amelia and leaned in so she could place a kiss on her forehead before she turned back around as she moved off the bed and walked out of the hospital room.

Sarah walked over and sat down on the side of the bed as she reach out to to take Amelia´s hand into her own." Breath honey." She said as she sees Amelia looking at her with a hurtful look in her eyes.

"You both knew all along, didn´t you." Amelia said between the coughing.

" Honey you have to understand." Sarah said as a single tear fall down her cheek as she felt Amelia moving her hand away from underneath hers and Amelia placed it against her chest as she turned placed her head back down on the pillow and moved it to the side cause she could not look at her grandmother right now, it just hurt to know that they had been lying to her about everything that had happened in the past and it was now her that was haven to pay the price.

"I am going to wait out side." Sarah said with as sadness washed over her cause Amelia had never pulled away from her like that before and she knew she only had herself to blame and she knew she need to give Amelia some space.

"I just need you to know that i love you and that i am sorry this is happening to you cause that is never what i wanted to have happened." Sarah said as she turned and walked towards the door and the words that left Amelia´s mouth broke her heart.

"I don´t know if i can ever forgive you for this." Amelia said as she turned her head to see her grandmother turning around with tears falling down her cheeks and a part of her felt bad for saying so but was just so angry right now.

"I know, baby." Sarah said as she opened the door and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and which each step she took down the hallway she felt her heart break more and more cause she knew when the whole truth came out, their family would never be the same again.

Amelia didn´t know how long she had been waiting for someone to come, but she getting tired of just laying around and doing nothing, she looked down at her hand to see the IV on top of her hand.

"Fuck this." She said to herself as she tore the IV off and threw it away as she turned to get off the bed and in doing so she felt pain running through her body, but it was not like any kind of pain she had ever felt before, this felt like wild fire running through her, but at the same time she felt her body getting stronger and stronger as the fire inside her got hotter.

Amelia looked down at herself and she realized she need to find some cloths of she was to leave cause she was sure to be stopped by someone of she were to walk out of the hospital in her gown, but that was the least of her problem at the moment she through as she looked towards the door when she heard voices talking out side the door.

Amelia quickly turned her head to find another way out of the room and her eyes landed on the window that was right in front of her, she walked over to the window to see how far up she really was and a smile found it´s way onto her lips as she realized she was on what she through might be the second floor of the hospital.

"I can do that." She told herself as she opened the window and crawled out and placed her feet on the small landing that was right under the window frame and she looked down at the ground, taking a couple of deep breaths as she bowed down on her knees and jumped off and a few second later she felt her body hitting the grass, making her let out a groan cause the jumped had been a littler higher then she had through, she turned around so she was now laying on her back looking up at the window she had jumped from and she should have broken her legs from making that jump, but nothing felt broken and she didn´t know why she started to laugh cause none of what was happening to her was funny at all.

Back inside the hospital Sarah was back down the hallway towards Amelia´s room, but seeing Ella and Tony going at each other, but what made her stop in her walk was the man that was walking towards Ella and Tony with a red-haired woman by is side.

"Dad." Sarah whispered as the cup she had been holding fall from her hand,spilling all over the hospital floor.

"How do you think-" Ella stopped what she was going to say as she turned her head to find her mother standing a few feet away from them with a hand over her mouth and tears was running down her face.

"Mom?" Ella, quickly walked towards her mom and she was about to ask her what was wrong, but her eyes when wide as she sees her mom´s legs give away from underneath her and Ella grabbed her hold on her as she fall down on her knees with her arms around her mom.

"Mom was is wrong? It´s Amelia?" Ella asked with a worried look on her face, but as she looked at her mom´s face she could see her eyes was focus on something behind her, turning her head over her shoulder she sees the man she had only ever heard stories about talking with Tony.

Tony who had turned around as well as he sees the two Richard women looking at something behind him and he get a confused look on his face as he sees Steve and Natasha walking towards him.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked as he waved a hand between the two of them.

"What are you doing here, Stark?" Steve asked as he stops in front of Tony, but not before he quickly looked to side and he sees the two women that was sitting on the floor and Steve felt the air leave his body cause somehow he knew who the two women was and he took a step towards them, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"I asked you a question." Tony said as he held on to Steve´s arm cause from what Ella had told him, he didn´t want Steve anywhere near is daughters family.

"Let go of me!" Steve said with a hard tone to his voice as he turned to look at Tony.

"I-"

Tony stopped what he was going to say as someone was calling out his name and he turned to see a nurse walking towards them and she had a nervous look on her face as she looked from him to the two women before looking back at him.

"What is it?" Tony asked as he let go of Steve´s arm so he could turn to fully look at the nurse.

"I was going to check on miss Richards, but." She said as he eyes moved to the two women that was getting to their feet and walking towards them.

"What!" Tony asked to get her attention back to what she was going to tell him.

"Miss Richards is gone."

"What do you mean she is gone!?" Ella asked as she pushed her mom behind her to protect her from the look she was getting from Steve Rogers.

"She is not in her room and-" She stopped what she was about to say as she sees the older woman move around the younger women and past them. The nurse was about to say something else, but the four people had already taking off after her and she had no other choice, but to follow after them and she hurried down the hall and into Miss Richards room to find the four of them had stopped just inside the room and she leaned around them to see the older woman was looking out of the window.

"What is it?" She heard the brown-haired woman asked as she walked over to stand beside the older woman.

"She is on fire." Sarah said as she looked down at the window frame to see a two hand print had been burned into the window frame."

"We need to find her." Ella said as she turned to Tony with a scared look on her face before turning back to the hands prints that was left in the burned out wood.

"And we will." Tony said as he moved a hand into the pocked of his jacked and walked out of the hospital room.

"Tony. Tony."

"What!" Tony yelled as he turned around to see Steve and Natasha following after him.

"What is your business with the Richards family." Steve asked cause he didn´t like the fact that his only living family knew a Stark.

"You want the truth Rogers." Tony asked as he walked towards Steve and as he reach the bigger man he pushed him backwards and hard." I am protecting my family from you."

"Your family!?" Steve asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Guess i have more reason to hate you now." Tony said as he quickly looked towards Natasha before he turned and walked down the hallway with his phone against his ear.

"Did he just say we are family?" Steve asked not believing what he was hearing.

"If you are her grandfather and he said family." Natasha said more to herself then to Steve." Grandfather, daughter. Daughter, father." Natasha eyes when wide when she realized what Tony meant."

"Oh, my god." Natasha said as she looked from Tony and back to the hospital room the had just walked out of.

"What is it?" Steve asked not liking the look on Natasha´s face.

"She is Tony´s daughter."

"Who is?" Steve asked, feeling more confused then ever before.

"Your great-great granddaughter is Tony´s daughter."

Steve felt like someone had punched him in the gut as he heard the word that was coming out of Natasha´s mouth.

"I am related to Tony?" Steve asked as he quickly looked back at Tony to see the man that was his great-great granddaughters father and back to the room where his own granddaughter and great granddaughter stood in.

"I am related to Tony." Steve kept on saying over and over again.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexander Pierce were sitting behind his desk with a glass of whisky in his hand as he read then mission report that the asset had finished and he felt that they were one step closer to what they had been planning.

"We have a problem." He heard Rumlow telling him.

Pierce looked up to see Rumlow holding a file up in his hand as he walked closer to the desk and he didn´t like the look that was on Rumlow´s face.

"What is it?" Pierce asked, placing the glass down on top of the table so he could leaned back in his chair.

"Amelia Richards she is the phoenix, she burned down a field just out side of Brooklyn."

"I don´t see how that is a problem, it means we have a change to finish what was started 70 years ago." Pierce told him as he held up his hand as a smile found it way onto his face.

"She is Stark´s kid." Rumlow said as he dropped the file he had in his hand down onto the table and he sees the smile that were on Pierce´s face quickly vanished as he leaned forward in his chair so he could open the file.

Rumlow took a step back as he moved his arms behind his back as he waited for Pierce to read the file and what felt like a life time of waiting for Rumlow all of the sudden he sees the file being swiped off the desk as Pierce pushed his chair away from his desk.

"I want the girl and i am not about to let anyone standing in or way of getting her, not even a man like Tony Stark." Pierce said as he slammed his closed fist down onto of the table.

"What do you want us to do? Rogers is already out there looking for her and now you have Stark to-"

"Send the asset-"Pierce said tried to calm down from the information he had just gotten cause it just made his plan for getting the girl that more difficult.

"Are you sure you want to send the asset cause if Rogers sees him-"

"You send the asset after her and i will make sure Rogers wont stand in the way." Pierce said as he sat back down in his chair.

"Where do you want me to send him?"

Pierce rubbed his chin as he through about where she would go and a smile found it way onto his lips as he turned to Rumlow." The building."

"Are you talking about the building in Brooklyn? How do you know she is going to be there?" Rumlow asked.

"She is scared and alone right now and she can´t turn to the people she trust cause they have been lying to her from the start so she is going to the place where she found the truth."

"Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn is where it all stared for all of them." Pierce said, holding up his hand like he was real proved of himself.

"I am on it." Rumlow said as he turned and walked out of the office and closed the door behind him.

Pierce let out a sigh before he reach out his hand and opened the top desk draw and pulled out an old looking file and opened it and looked down at the two picture that was attached to the files.

"Nothing is going to stop me from getting my Phoenix, my fiery bird of flames." Pierce said as he looked down at a picture of the very first Phoenix that they HYDRA had made.

Amelia felt bad that she had taken some cloths that was hanging out to dry in a back yard that was just down the street of the hospital, but there was no way she was walking buck ass naked down the streets of Brooklyn that was a sure way for someone to call the cops and she need time to figure out what was happening to her and the only way for that was going back to that building so that was where she was heading.

Back inside the hospital Steve was still trying to wrap is head around the information he had just learn. He was related to Tony Stark by blood and it was none other then his great-great granddaughter´s blood.

"Steve, are you okay?" Natasha asked with a worried look on her face and when she didn´t get an answer she waved her hand towards his face.

"What?" Steve asked as he looked towards Natasha with a lost look on his face.

"I asked if you are okay?" Natasha asked.

"I-" Steve was about to answer her, but he stopped as he sees his daughter and granddaughter walking out of the room and they stopped in their tracks as the sees him standing in the middle of the hallway looking at them.

"Steve i don´t-" Natasha tried to say as Steve walks towards the two women and Natasha turns to see the older women is trying to hold the young woman back.

"You stay away from us!" Ella said as she held out a hand to stop her grandfather from coming any closer.

"I didn´t know." Steve said with sadness showing on his face cause is own daughter would not even look at him, but his granddaughter was looking at him with so much hatred on her face.

"You didn´t know or you didn´t care!" Ella said as she tried to hold back the tears.

"If i had known about you." Steve said as he looked towards Sarah." I would have helped your mom-"

"You might be this great hero, but to us." Ella said as she pointed a finger back at herself before she continued." You are nothing but a man that left his family behind."

"Ella, enough!" They both heard Sarah saying as she moved out from behind her daughter so she could look at the man she had only heard stories about.

Steve had to take a deep breath as he sees Sarah walking towards him and he got even nervous as he sees her stopping in front of him and she just stands there looking at him, like she is trying to figure him out.

"You don´t look anything like the stories mom would tell me about when i was a child." Sarah said as moved her hands up to touch the locked she always wore around her neck and she opened it to show it a picture he had not seen in a very long time.

"I am so sorry." Steve said as stared into his daughter´s eyes.

Amelia found herself once again staring up at the building, but this time it was with a heavy heart. She really didn´t want to go back inside the building, but she knew that if she wanted the truth, this building was were she would find all the answers she was looking for. She didn´t know how she knew, she just knew there was something she had missed the last time, she let out a sigh she walked across the street and up the front stairs and opened the door of the building but before she walked inside she turned and looked up and down the street to make sure there was no one following her.

The asset where standing op top of the building that was across the street from the building he knew his mission was inside of and he didn´t know why bout he felt a familiar felling running through his body as his eyes were on the woman that was walking into his line of sight and the woman turned and he felt something inside his chest he had not feel before as he saw her face and a single word fall from his lips.

"Tessa."


	6. Chapter 6

Amelia walked into what she through most have been the master bedroom cause it was the biggest room in the whole apartment and there was something familiar about being in side that room like she had been there before, but it was not possible was it, she through as she walked inside the room and walked over and sat down on the dusty floor so she could leaned her back up against the wall as she rubbed a tired hand across her face.

she didn´t know how long she had been sitting there just staring at the old bad that was standing up against the wall on the other side of the room, she placed her hand on the floor to push herself off the floor when she saw the loss floor board that was underneath the bed and a smile found it way onto her lips as she crawled on her hands and knees towards the bed. She placed her hands on the side of the bed so she could push it back a little so she could get to the loos floor board that was underneath.

She lifted the board and placed it on the floor beside her and she looked down at the whole to see what looked like a file folder was laying inside, reaching her hand inside to pull the file out and she read what stood on the front in big red letters.

"The Phoenix project." She read lout loud before she opened the file and seeing the picture that was attached to the very first page she really wished she had not cause the more she read the more tears fall down her face.

Amelia closed the file and wiped away the tears that had fallen down her face, they could not keep it from her any longer she through as she got back to her feet. She turned around and before she could react to seeing a man standing there, she felt a hand around the front of her throat and the file fall from her hand as he pushed her backwards and before she realized what he was doing she felt the glass from the window frame being broken as her back was pushed against it and hard.

" You are coming with me." The man said as he moved his hand away from her throat, but the relief she got from being ably to breath was short lived when she felt his moving his hand onto the back of her neck as he grabbed a hold of it and hard as he pushed her towards the door and that is when she felt the fear taken over.

"No. No, no" She said, but if anyone would have heard her it sounded more like she was crying from the fear of not knowing what was happening, but all of the sudden she felt her body starting to run hot and she remembered it was the same feeling she had before she past out in the field.

"Shut up." The man said grabbing at her neck a little harder as he forced her out of the room and into what once had been the living room, shaking his head cause something about being inside that apartment was very familiar to him and he didn´t like the mixed feeling he was getting.

"Please, why are you doing this?" Amelia begged him as he pushed her out of the apartment and into the hallway, she was about beg him again cause what else could she do, she was not strong enough to take him on, so begging was the best thing to do she through.

But all of the sudden the hand that was holding onto her neck loosened and she took it a sign and she took of down the hallway towards the staircase when she heard the man letting out a groan and she didn´t know why she stopped and turned around to look at him and she sees he is sitting on his knees with his hand on each side of his head as he started straight at her, but it was like he was not seeing her, he was seeing something that was not there and it freaked her the hell out.

... _Memories he has hidden away inside his head..._

 _"Tessa get back hear." A man wearing a brown uniform yelled as he ran out of the apartment and into the hallway to see a brown hair girl running down the hallway." Tessa, don´t do this." The man begged as he stopped in the middle of the hallway as he sees the girl turn around with hears down her face._

 _"You want to go off and join the war? What about me and Steve?" The girl said as she wiped the tears away that had fallen down her face._

 _"You will have each other when i am gone." The man said with a smile on his already heart broken face as he looked at the girl.  
_

 _"We need you here Bucky, but i guess you don´t car what happens to us when you are gone cause like you said we will have each other."_

 _"Tessa, please don´t make this any harder then it already is."_

 _"Well fine." The girl said with a cold look on her face." As she turned and ran down the stairs._

 _"Tessa!"_

 _...end of memories..._

Amelia stood there looking at the man as he sat on his knees in the middle of the hallway, holding bout hands against his head like he was in pain and she took that as her , to turn and run, but the word that felt his lips bade her stop and turned around to star at him with disbelief in her eyes

"Tessa."

"What did you say?" Amelia asked, taking a step closer to him, but the painted look she had seen only a second ago was gone and the angry looking man was back.

"How do you know my great grandmother´s name?" She asked him as she started to backed away, seeing him getting back onto his feet and walked towards her.

"Stay back!" She yelled as she held out her hand in front of herself and she screamed out in shock as she sees flames pushing the man backwards." What the hell?" She said as she looked down at her hands to see they were a fiery red color, but what sacred the most was that i didn´t hurt at all.

"Amelia!"

Amelia, quickly turned her head towards the staircase as she heard people running up the step and she sees her mom and a man she only had seen on the front pages of many different magazines, she shook her head as she turned back to the man and her eyes when wide when she realized he is gone.

"Amelia. Baby are you okay?" Ella asked as she grabs a hold of her daughters elbow, making her turn to look at her mom." Oh, my god." Ella said, seeing the hand print that had started to from around her throat.

"Who did this to you?" Ella asked as she check her daughter for any other injures.

"That man." Amelia said as she pointed her hand towards where he had been sitting only a few minutes before and she was having a hard time wrapping her head around what the hell was going on. who was that man and how did he knew her great grandmothers name.

"What man?" She heard a the man asked as he walked over to stand in the spot she was point to.

"What man, baby?" Ella asked as she ran her hands down Amelia shoulder so she could grab a hold of her hands." Haaa." Ella pulled her hands back cause she felt like her hands just got burned and she looked down to see Amelia´s hands was fiery red color.

"Oh baby." Ella said cause she knew was Amelia was turning into and now there was not stopping it.

"Ella what is it?" Tony asked as he walked towards the two women and he sees Ella staring down at Amelia´s hand and his eyes wide as he sees the fiery red color as well.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Tony asked as he turns his head towards Ella with a worried look on his face cause he had only gotten they quick information about what was going to happen and he had not been told about fiery red hands.

"I am afraid so." Ella told him.

Amelia blinked her eyes a few times before she turned her head so she could look at her mom." What the hell is going on and no more bull i want the truth and why the hell is Tony Stark with you!" Amelia yelled as she felt her body start to heat up again as she waited for her mom to answer her.

"About that." Tony said as he walked closer to his daughter." I am-"

"Now it not the time, Tony!" Ella said with a hard tone to her voice a she turns her head so she can look at him.

Amelia looked between her mom and Tony with a frown on her face cause something was going on between the two of them and she was getting sick and tried of people keeping thing from her.

"How about i go first." Amelia said as she pushed her way in between them and into the apartment to find the file she had dropped when the man had grabbed her.

"Amelia where are you going?" She heard her mom yell as she heard foot steps following after her into the apartment.

Amelia walked into the room and sees the file was laying every were on the floor and she started to pick each piece of paper up.

Ella followed after Amelia into the room and she found her picking pieces of paper up." What are you doing?" She asked with a worried look showing on her face as she sees Amelia holding up a hand.

Amelia picked up the last piece of paper and placed it inside the file folder and turned around and walked towards her mom and she pushed the file against her chest." When you are ready to tell me the truth, you know were to find me." She said as she walked out of the room and she pasted Tony on her way out of the apartment.

Ella looked down at the file she was holding against her chest and she closed her eyes for a second before she moved it away from her chest so she could look down at the file and a tear fall down her cheek as she read what that was on the file folder.

"What is it?" Tony asked from where he stood in the doorway.

"The Phoenix project." Ella said as she turned around so she could look at Tony." She just learned the truth about who her great grandmother was." She said as she held out the file folder for Tony to say." I just lost my baby." Ella said as she felt her legs give away from underneath her.

Tony reach his out to take the file, but he felt it fall to the floor so he could move his arms around Ella as she fall to the floor as a sob left her mouth." You have not lost her, she just need time." Tony said as he kissed the side of her head, pulling her closer as she started to cry against his chest.

Tony turned his head to the side to see the pieces of paper was all around them, but what caught his eye was the old picture that was attached to one of the papers and his eyes wide cause he know who the woman was, cause he had seen that face in sow many picture in the house he had grown up in.


End file.
